A Dream Come True: You Never Know
by Kinz
Summary: Magic isn't real. That's what Sara thought. Then her parents died and she was thrown into the magical world with her 3 best friends. Chaos? Of course! Rating for slight language. OotP spoilers.
1. Prologue: The Attack

****

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and have never owned Harry Potter or any other characters. I don't even own Sally, Jessi, or Roni, as they are all real people and they own themselves. I guess I own Sara and some of the Aurors though, as Sara is me, and well, I just made up some of the Aurors (but they're not in this chapter!).

A/N: This will most likely be a Mary-Sue story. I don't really care, and I'm just writing from my imagination. The characters will probably be severely OCC also. I don't care about that either. This is as fun story for me to write, not one where I'm necessarily sticking to Canon. I'm just putting down on the computer what I daydream about on bus rides to and from school when I've got nothing to do (I also daydream of an Artemis Fowl version of this). Um… Sara is pretty much me, although I've changed my name, Jessica/Jessi, Sally, and Veronica/Roni are all themselves, though I'm changing their personalities a little bit. Like Roni isn't really the 'calm and collect' one. But anyway, on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara, a Muggle in our world (a.k.a. the Harry Potter book world, Sara had read and practically memorized the HP books), was walking home, talking with her friends, also Muggles, when it happened. They had just approached Sara's house (her three best friends, Sally, Jessica, and Veronica were sleeping over that night) when they saw flashes of green light coming from the house. They walked on, wondering what that was, when a green smoke came out of the house and formed a very strange shape on the sky above the house. It looked like a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The quartet recognized it completely, as they were all experts on Harry Potter, having each read each book at least 10 times (well, Sara did at least).

"Holy shit, is that…" Sara began.

"Oh my god!" Jessica (from here on she will be known as Jessi) screamed. 

Sally was unable to say anything, her eyes wide as saucers from shock, but Veronica (to be known from here on as Roni), who's eyes were also wider than they should have been, seemed to know what it was (she was always the smart, cool, collect one). "That, my friends, is the Dark Mark, which means two things. First of all Sara, you'd better wait a little bit until Aurors start coming until you go there, you don't want to get killed by Death Eaters, do you? Secondly, it means that Voldemort's extended his reach from just the UK and England to America too, and thirdly, it means that Harry Potter is real!" Roni told them. All of them except Sara looked excited at this prospect. Sara just looked shocked, then took off towards her house.

"Sara, WAIT!" Sally yelled, running after her. The two others looked at each other and caught up with Sally just as Sally caught up to Sara. They all reached out and grabbed Sara on the arm to keep her from running. Sara struggled to get away, but to no avail. 

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" she yelled hysterically. 

"Nuh-uh," Jessi answered, struggling to keep ahold of Sara. There was really no need though, as they could see people appearing in Sara's yard, and they could hear several small 'pop's (they were still a little bit away from the house, at the end of the street: they could see the house, but they were still far enough to be reasonably safe). Sara took advantage of their distraction by the Aurors to wrench her arm free from her friends and take off running towards the house again. Jessi, Sally, and Roni looked at each other, shrugged, and ran to catch up (they were all track and cross country runners, including Sara, so they are able to run fast for long periods of time). Unluckily, an Auror saw them running towards the house. She pointed her wand at them.

"Obliv-" she started.

"Wait! Stop! Please don't do a Memory Charm on us!" Sara called out, panting a little.

The Auror looked stunned that a Muggle would know what she was doing. Sara ran into the yard and up to the woman Auror just then, closely followed by her friends.

"Oh, don't give me that look," she said scornfully, "A little surprised that we, Muggles, know about magic, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Voldemort, and every other little detail?"

The Auror still looked stunned, but she took out her wand and muttered "_Nuntius_," (Latin for 'message') to her wand and began speaking to it. 

"Um… boss, we have a tiny problem here. We have four sixteen-year-old girls, Muggle girls, who know about us. **All** about us. Could you send somebody? They know about Obliviators, so that might not be the best bet. Thanks," the Auror said into the wand. 

Roni was looking at her in fierce concentration, as if trying to remember something or recognize someone. Suddenly, Roni's face cleared.

"You're Nymphadora Tonks!" she exclaimed. The Auror looked even more shocked than before.

"Yes… yes, I am… but, but, but… how did you know?" she stuttered. Roni looked smug. 

"Books," she answered airily, waving her hand like it was nothing.

Then, the boss came. Even Sara, in her in-shock state, could recognize him.

That man could be no other than Mad-Eye Moody.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: LOL, how was that chapter? Short, but it's kind of the Epilogue. I think that this story will be a bit Mary-Sue-ish, but I don't really care, so please don't review and tell me that it's a Mary-Sue. I already added some stuff in this chapter, such as our being 16 and our running skills: I have absolutely *no* running skills whatsoever. But anyway, please review, no flames please! 


	2. Realization

****

Disclaimer: See last chapter. For a review: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING YOU CAN RECOGNIZE. With the exception of Sally or Jessi recognizing themselves, Roni, and me.

A/N: As of now, ff.net will not allow me to post my first chapter up, the Document Manager thing is down for repairs, so while I'm waiting, I'll write my second chapter! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And you're Mad-Eye Moody!" gasped Jessi.

Moody's gruff face showed no emotion, except for a glimmer of sympathy in his eyes when he looked at Sara. Sara noticed this and began to shake and slightly hyperventilate (nothing very horrible, just what I do when I'm scared/disturbed/etc.). From what J.K. Rowling (who she now didn't like because of who she killed off) had said, Moody very rarely showed emotion. And J.K. was the author of Harry Potter, so she had to know the truth. Tonks spoke then.

"Well, first of all, what is your name?" she asked, looking at Sara. Sally answered for her, as Sara was too busy hyperventilating to answer. 

"That's Sara Monroe, I'm Sally Jones, this is Jessica Smith, a.k.a. Jessi, and this is Veronica Brown, a.k.a. Roni," (A/N: Sara has no relation to Marilyn Monroe. Also, for the last names, I just thought of them. Sally, Jessi, and Roni's last names are like the most popular last names in America or something.) 

Tonks bit her lip before answering.

"Sara, I'm really sorry, but there were three people killed in the house that we found so far. Sam, Lia, and Michael Monroe were all found in the living room, dead," Tonks told them sympathetically. 

Sara just looked blank. Her friends stared at her, expecting her to do something more than just give a blank look to everybody, since she had just found out that her mom, dad, and 5-year-old brother had been murdered.

"Did you Obliviate her already? I didn't hear anything," Roni inquired.

"No, she's just in shock. You try finding out that in one day, your whole family is dead. It's hard," Tonks explained. (A/N: I know Tonks is OOC, but for one thing, she doesn't really like to be the bearer of bad news. Mostly for Muggles, they wouldn't be so nice, but the four girls really amazed the wizards and witches, since they were apparently the only Muggles who knew about the wizarding world.) 

Sara seemed to shake out of her reverie just then. When she spoke, her voice was wavering, but stronger than you would think.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked. 

Tonks chewed on her lip, thinking. "I think we might take you to Hogwarts. Voldemort won't be happy when he finds out that there was a Muggle that survived, it would be a huge blow to his ego. I'm worried he might try to find you and kill you. Alastor, what do you think?"

Moody, who had been standing there quietly the whole time, agreed with Tonks. He seemed to be thinking about something very hard. 

"May I see them?" Sara asked haltingly.

Tonks looked thoughtful. "I guess you could see them once, for the last time. If you're going to come to Hogwarts, you'll need some basic things like Muggle clothing, so we need to pack too."

Sara hurried into the house with Tonks, her friends, and Moody on her heels. She turned left, into the living room, where there were three bodies. One, a tall one with dark hair, her dad, another with red hair and very pale skin, her mother, and another one with light brown hair and (she knew, even though his eyes were closed in eternal sleep) sparkling, mischievous brown eyes. They all had one thing in common: a look that was a cross between recognition and fear. Sara dropped to her knees before them. 

"I love you," she whispered softly to the bodies, wishing desperately that one of them would move, even just an eyelid. However, they were all as still as corpses (which they were). She kissed them all on their foreheads, drinking in what would be her last sight of them. Then she got up, went upstairs to her room, and packed her suitcase with all she needed: clothes, books, etc., but when she went to close it, it wouldn't close.

"Here, let me help you with that," Tonks offered from her spot by the door where she, Moody, and the four friends were waiting. Tonks went over and tapped the suitcase while muttering something that nobody could hear. The suitcase's inside was suddenly quite big, big enough to fit inside all she needed. Sara looked around the room for anything she missed, and her eyes landed on her beautiful Harry Potter book collection, all five novels, in a beautiful hardcover edition. She put them in a pillowcase so nobody would see what it was and deposited it in her suitcase. Jessi, however, saw it and giggled out loud, but stopped when Moody shot a death glare at her. 

Silently, Sara fit everything else into the suitcase, closed it, zippered it, and carried it downstairs.

"How are we going to get there?" she asked quietly, so softly that the people around her had to strain to hear it.

"Floo Powder. I can get your fireplace hooked up to the Floo Network and then we'll be off," Moody answered, speaking for the first time. 

The girls exchanged looks. From what they had read in the books, Floo Powder was not a very pleasant way to travel. 

Finally, Moody got everything straightened out, looked in his pockets, and held out a box with a blue powder in it to everybody. Everybody took a handful.

"I assume you know how to do this, as you know pretty much everything else?" Tonks asked politely.

"Yup," Roni replied, "Can I go first?"

"I think I'd better got first, Veronica. But you can go second," Tonks answered.

She threw the powder into the flames, turning them emerald green and making them leap six feet into the air, and vanished into the flames, calling out "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" as she vanished. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Yay! Now my first chapter is put up, and although it doesn't have any reviews yet (it's only been like five minutes, so I don't expect any), I'm posting this chapter. Please review! Remember, no flames!


	3. Dumbledore's Office

****

Disclaimer: The only people I own so far are… well, actually, Sally, Jessi, and Roni belong to themselves. I belong to me… I think… so I guess Sara belongs to me. Um… I own… my Sims games! And… um… my copies of the Harry Potter books! Not the actual writing in them though, unfortunately those belong to J.K. Rowling. 

A/N: Originally, I meant the characters in the story to be based on my friends and me but Roni doesn't act like that in real life. In real life, she's one of my best friends in the world, along with Sally and Jessi. I'm basing the Roni in the story on one of Roni's former friends, who was Roni's friend for a while, then sent herself a really mean, offensive letter and told everybody that Roni had written it to her, and so everybody at school was really super mean to Roni. So yeah, this Roni won't be like the real Veronica, she'll be like that girl. BTW, 'Roni' is pronounced 'Ronnie', not 'Roni' like in macaroni. 

Oh, and Jessi really does speak Korean (she's Korean), Sally really speaks Chinese (she's Chinese), and Roni speaks Russian (no, she's not Russian. She visited Russia for half a year, though, so she learned the language. She also met a boy… 

And Jessi really does hate roller coasters, she's scared of heights *ducks because Jessi's gonna be really mad now that Kinsey's told you*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roni gleefully followed Tonks. She was loving this new side of the world, the magic side. The others were enjoying the Harry Potter world as well, but they had a little more tact in front of Sara.

"You go next, Sara," Sally told her, "Jessi, me, and Moody will follow."

Sara nodded gratefully, threw the powder into the fire, whispered, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," softly but clearly, took a short look around (her last one ever), and stepped into the magical fire. 

A few minutes later, Sally and Jessi staggered out of the fire together. Jessi looked a little sick.

"I'll **_never_** travel by Floo Powder again," Jessi groaned.

"Now we know why she doesn't go on roller coasters," Sally whispered to Sara. Sara managed a weak smile. Just then, Moody came out of the fireplace. (I know I never mentioned it, but they were in the Great Hall.)

"Come on, we're going to see the headmaster," Moody growled, "And don't-"

He was interrupted by Roni poking a suit of armor, making it swing her sword at her. She ducked (her reflexes were the result of ten years of tae-kwon-do) and it missed.

"Touch anything," he finished.

"Oops," Roni apologized, "I just wanted to see if the books were really true."

The two Aurors looked interested at the comment about the books, while the other girls groaned that Roni had told.

"Never mind about the book comment, let's go to Dumbledore's office!" Sally exclaimed, "I get to lead the way!" And she took off before anybody could stop her. They all dashed after her, with Jessi leading the way, clutching her upset stomach as she ran.

Sally came to an abrupt stop in front of a pair of stone gargoyles. They were quite ugly, although majestic. "Great, I don't know the password. Oh well, let's try candy, it's always candy in the books," she muttered, "Um… Sugar Quill? Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Cockroach Cluster?" she guessed, much to the amazement of the two older people. They were further floored by the rest of the girls joining in.

"Chocolate Frogs?" guessed Jessi. 

"Pumpkin Pastry?" Roni asked. The gargoyles remained stubbornly shut.

"Pixi Stix?" Sara guessed quietly. To everyone's amazement, the gargoyles came to life and sprang apart, exposing an entryway. Everybody filed in and rode up the spiral staircase. 

"Who would have guessed that he named it after my favorite candy? I mean, it's a MUGGLE candy, for heaven's sake," Sally exclaimed. She was usually on a sugar high, though not as much as Sara usually was. Sara was pretty much on a permanent sugar high, continually bouncing off the walls. Not now, however.

"Ah, Pixi Stix are also my favorite Muggle candy, aside from lemon drops and lemon sherbert," a new voice said behind them. They all turned, and there stood Dumbledore. 

"Hey, Dumbly-dore!" Jessi exclaimed hyperfully (yes, it IS a real word… just not in the dictionary.) 

"Hello. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And who might you be?" Dumbledore said.

This time, it was Roni who answered for all of them. "That's Sara, that's Jessica, that's Sally, and I'm Veronica."

"I see. What are three teenagers like yourselves doing in a school during the end of summer vacation?" Dumbledore asked.

Roni snorted. "As if you didn't know. You're the head of the Order of the Phoenix, you're practically omnipotent, for heaven's sake! You know why we're here. So why don't you tell _us_ why we're here?"

Albus rubbed his chin. "There are some things that a young child like yourself should not know about."

"Oh, and that tactic worked *so* well with Harry, didn't it?" Roni said sarcastically, "I mean, it pretty much got poor Sirius killed! Wonderful plan, headmaster."

Now Dumbledore was suspicious. "How do you all know all about it?" he asked.

Now Jessica spoke up. "Could you excuse us three for a minute? I need to talk to Roni and Sally." 

The three went over to a wall and started whispering.

----------------Jessi's POV------------------

"Why did you ask us over here?" Roni asked.

"A couple reasons. First of all Roni, you should really be more polite to Dumbledore, he's in charge of our, and Sara's future. And two, have you two noticed how depressed Sara looks? I think we should try to cheer her up. I have an idea. How about we all tell Dumbledore our story in our special languages? I'll speak Korean, Sally will do Chinese, and Roni can speak Russian. We'll talk all at once, and Dumbledore will be confused. Hopefully, Sara will laugh, or maybe even join in in French," I suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," Sally approved.

---------------Nobody's POV----------------

So the three went back and joined their friends. Jessi began to speak in Korean, while Sally was saying her version of the story in fluent Chinese, while Roni began rapidly speaking Russian, the language flowing easily off her tongue. Dumbledore looked puzzled. Jessi stole a glance at Sara, and saw that she was laughing a little. You see, it had always been a sore point with Sara that Dumbledore was so smart, powerful, you name it. It had been her favorite part in Book 5 when Dumbledore realizes he made a mistake. So it gave her pleasure to see Dumbledore confused. Sara looked like she was fighting an internal struggle, then gave up and added her voice to the throng speaking very good French. 

"Hold on. One language at a time, English preferably," Dumbledore requested (I just had to have that scene in, I couldn't help it. I almost never get to hear my friends speak foreign languages, except Jessi is in my French class, so I get to hear her speak French. But not Korean.).

The girls looked at one another and cracked up. Finally, Sally calmed down enough to choke out the story.

"We like in America. I guess we're Muggles. Um… we were walking home from the pool where Sara does synchronized swimming and Jessi and I do tennis, and Roni watches, and we were going to have a sleepover at Sara's house. But when we came close to her house, we saw green flashes of light, probably from _Avada Kedavra_, and then the Dark Mark came up over the house," Sally shuddered then, "Sara wanted to run to her family, but we had to hold her back until the Aurors came. So then we all ran to her house, and Tonks tried to Obliviate us, but we knew what she was doing and interrupted us. Besides, it wouldn't be nice to erase Sara's memory that her parents and little brother were dead, it's a part of her now, " stealing a glance at Tonks, "And then we astounded Tonks and Moody with our amazing knowledge of Harry Potter and the wizarding world, and they brought us here, right now."

"I see. And how do you know all about the wizarding world, if you're Muggles? I always say that we underestimate Muggles," Albus asked.

"Do we really have to tell you? Because we're afraid that you'll take everything away if we do," Jessi asked.

"It would be for the best if you tell," Dumbledore asked. 

"Fine. But they have to go away," Jessi said, pointing towards Tonks and Moody. Albus gestured towards the door, for them to leave. 

"And a soundproof room?" Jessi prodded. Albus sighed, then said _Silencio_, pointing his wand at the walls. 

"OK, now we can tell you. We don't want others hearing that don't have. Well, the thing is, in the Muggle world, Harry Potter is a fictional character. There are books written about him, up to his fifth year. I really want to meet him. I'm really sorry about Sirius, by the way. But anyway, practically everybody in the Muggle world, in pretty much every country has read at least one book. They're really great books, and we're all obsessed with them, but this is SO much better than books. Except for what happened to Sara's family, of course," Jessi explained. Sara looked as though she were trying not to cry.

"Do you have the books with you?" Albus asked.

"Sara does, in her suitcase. She thought that they might entertain some people," Sally offered. Just then, Sara broke down crying. She collapsed into a chair nearby. Her friends crowded around her concernedly. "Do you have a Calming Draught, Professor?" Roni asked. Dumbledore opened a cabinet and pulled out a bright green potion. He gave it to Sara, and she drank it gratefully. Slowly her sobs stopped.

"It's all my fault. I used to wish so badly that this world was real, I thought I would sacrifice anything for it to be real. Now that has come true, and my whole family is dead. Dead. My little brother was only five years old. Why… how could anybody kill somebody that young? For sport?" Sara cried out, still shaking. Sally gave her a hug. Sara, with visible effort, stopped shaking and crying. 

"Well, we'll have you here at Hogwarts in the meantime, until we decide the best course of action. As there is only one more week of vacation left, you may either decide to stay here, or you may go somewhere else, provided that you are supervised by an adult wizard. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Could we please go to Number 12, Grimmauld Place?" Roni asked hopefully. 

Dumbledore looked shocked. "I thought nobody knew about it, save for the Order!" 

"You thought wrong, Dumbly-dorr," Sally said airily, "it has *everything* about Harry Potter's life in those books."

"Well, apparently. No, I am afraid that you cannot go to the house now. You'll have to stay here at Hogwarts."

All the girls sighed, even Sara. "When will we be going to Diagon Alley?" Sara asked in a quiet voice.

"When would you like to go?" Dumbledore asked.

  
"Now!" Jessi exclaimed. "How about we go every day? Maybe we can run into Harry, Ron, and Hermione! And I want to see how Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry get along. Those two couples float the boat, you know. Of course, Draco and Hermione is always good, and Hermione/Harry is fine too, but Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermione are the best."

Dumbledore looked at her weirdly. "Am I missing something? I believed that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger's relationship was completely platonic."

"Oh, you would, you haven't heard their private conversations," Sally smirked.

"Yes well, get Tonks to go with you. You need books and a wand, anyway. You may charge on my Gringotts account, for now," Dumbledore said. 

"Thanks!" Jessi said, hugging Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked shocked for about the millionth time that day.

She let go and went to the door to call Tonks back in. "Hey Tonks! Tonks! Dumbledore, sorry, _Professor_ Dumbledore, says that you have to take us to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff!" she called to Tonks, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting. She looked up and sighed. "Great. Three hyper girls and one depressed one. Diagon Alley, here we come!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: How was that chapter? I'm really just writing this for my own amusement, but if you found it funny, please review! And I'm sorry if it seems Mary-Sueish, it's what I daydream about, you can't help being the star of your daydream! Um… I've got most of the couples worked out, but I need your advice on something. Do you think this should be a time-travel story?

And I'm going to Fright Fest at the Six Flags, Great America by my house (well kind of… it's two hours away) tomorrow until midnight, so I won't get anything written tomorrow. Sorry!

~Kinz~


	4. Diagon Alley

****

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. Clear enough? Oh, and for future chapters, I don't own the songs unless I say so. I'll put more specific things in later. I only own… myself, really. 

****

A/N: OK, just so you know, this is really not how I, or my friends, actually act. I'm just basing their characters loosely on their personalities, likes/dislikes, etc., but for instance, all of them would be a lot more sympathetic around Sara (me). Jessi got mad at me for making her like that. Oh, and Sara is hyper in this chapter because I got really bored with writing her all sad and stuff, so I decided that for the meantime, she's hyper and happy. Let's just say that she's still sad, but it's buried (I know that would never happen in real life, and I wouldn't be like that, but I was getting tired of Sara being like that. Capeesh?). 

I'm putting lots of stuff about us in there though, not a lot yet, but a lot of "Remember when…?"s and flashbacks about stuff that actually happened to us. Oh, and this is kind of my online diary type thing, so if I paint one character bad for a chapter, I probably got into a fight with them or something, or if a chapter is sad, I'm probably depressed, meaning I just got into yet another fight with my parents (which happens quite often). 

Oh, I almost forgot. Amazing news! I took a Mary-Sue Litmus test on my characters in here (from ) and I got a well-developed character! Amazing, huh? I'm not a MS! *goes off dancing* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If there was one thing that Sara loved more than Harry Potter, it was shopping. Both Harry Potter and shopping (shopping for HP stuff) combined, she was ecstatic. Shopping _in_ the Harry Potter world, and she was hyper. Her hyperness rivaled everybody else's, although her family had died. Shopping was her cure-all.

Tonks had resigned herself to taking three hyper girls and one depressed girl, but when she saw Sara jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, she almost turned back.

"Come on, Nymphy!" Roni called. Tonks groaned. She could tell that it was going to be a _long_ day. She shot a pleading look at Dumbledore, who only smiled at her.

"Fine. We'll Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and go from there," Tonks said crossly, "And it's TONKS. Not Nymphadora, not Nymphy, TONKS."

"OK, Nym," Sally said, grinning devilishly. Tonks clenched her teeth and said nothing, only turned abruptly and started walking towards the Great Hall. The girls caught up to her quickly but fell behind, talking. Just then, Sara had an idea.

"Nym" she called. The older witch turned with a sigh.

"What?"

"Can we see you do your Metamorphagus thing? I mean, you do it for the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry at dinner at the HQ often enough, so why not us?" Sara wheedled. 

"How did you… never mind, I don't want to know. And no, not now," Tonks answered.

"If you're Sirius' second cousin, or WERE poor Siri's second cousin, and Siri was Harry's godfather, what relation does that make you in relation to Harry?" Jessi wanted to know, "And if that doesn't make you related, and 'pure-blooded' families are often intermarried, then you would technically be related to Harry, right? And if the Weasleys are pure-blooded too, then would Ron be related to Harry?"

"ARGH!" Tonks screamed, "Stop asking so many questions! I've never bothered to trace my family back, my mother's side was trash-"

"Except for Sirius and Siri's uncle," Roni interrupted.

"Except for Sirius," Tonks agreed, "Anyway, I don't know about my relation to Harry, or Harry's relation to Ron."

"You know what?" Sally asked, "I just realized that if the Potters are pure-blooded, and the Malfoys obviously are, then in FanFictions, Draco/Harry slash could never really happen. I mean, not only is it illegal, it's incest too!"

All the girls laughed hysterically at this pronouncement.

"I knew there was a reason that I never liked slash!" Sara choked out. This made the girls laugher harder, while Tonks looked on confusedly. The girls managed to calm down mostly about ten minutes later. They continued to walk down to the Great Hall where the fireplace was, still with the occasional fit of giggles.

Tonks took out her wand and said _Accio Floo Powder!_ A flowerpot filled with Floo Powder zoomed into her hand.

Everybody took a handful of the blue powder and proceeded as before. All the girls thought about trying to go somewhere else (think Knockturn Alley or Number 12, Grimmauld Place, or to their houses), but decided against it. 

"All right girls, we have a set schedule, so we have to hurry and LISTEN TO ME!" Tonks screeched. The girls looked up from where they were whispering about a group of cute boys a few feet away. "OK, now that you're listening, we're going to Madam Malkin's first for robes." (A/N: Just so you know, Tonks doesn't _hate_ the girls or anything, she's just irritated because they're so hyper and she doesn't want to have to take them shopping, and then there's the Nym/Nymphy thing that she hates… and pretty much, they can push her buttons and are doing a good job of it)

The quintet set off through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They entered and a short, squat witch bustled up to them.

"Good evening, Madam Malkin," Tonks greeted the witch, "These girls need robes. Hogwarts."

"Of course, everybody needs them this time of year. And what might your names be?" Madam Malkin said. 

"I'm Sara, that's Jessica, that's Sally, and that's Veronica," Sara answered.

"Of course. Now let's get all of you fitted," the witch said. She spent the better part of an hour fitting all the girls (A/N I know it would take longer but just bear with me, please). Finally, they emerged from the shop, bags in hand. 

"Where now, Nym?" Jessi asked, hefting the bags in her hand to a more comfortable position, "Can we please go to Ollivanders? I really need to levitate these things. I know students aren't allowed to do magic on the holidays, but Hermione did magic before she came to Hogwarts and didn't get in trouble. So we can just use the excuse that we haven't gone to Hogwarts yet if the Ministry catches us."

"We can go to Ollivanders, but you may not levitate the bags, if the Ministry catches you using magic on the holidays with me as your currant guardian, I'll get fired," Tonks said.

The girls agreed not to use magic in Diagon Alley, but each girl was thinking _Just wait until we get to Hogwarts_. 

(I was thinking of ending the chapter here, but I really want to get their whole Diagon Alley experience done in one chapter, that way I can get to when they meet Harry faster. That part will be _so_ fun to write!)

The girls and Tonks walked to Ollivanders. It was a shabby shop and a bell tinkled as they walked through the door. Mr. Ollivander was standing there, as if he were waiting for them. 

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hi!" Roni said brightly, "We've come for our wands, obviously. We're on a time constraint, so could you please get measuring?"

"Of course, of course," Mr. Ollivander replied, "Which arm is your wand arm?"

"Right," Roni answered impatiently. The magical tape measurer did its thing while Mr. Ollivander looked for wands. He found a likely one and walked back to where Veronica was standing.

"Oak, phoenix feather, ten inches," he said, giving the wand to her to try out. She waved it and a window broke.

"No, no, not this one… here," he said, snatching the first wand back and thrusting another wand into her hand, "Ash and dragon heartstring, twelve inches."

She waved it and a myriad of colors trailed out from it. 

"Perfect, perfect," Mr. Ollivander murmured, putting the wand back in its box and giving it to Roni.

Jessi and Sara went though much the same procedure, Jessi taking five tries and eventually ending up with a wand made out of rowan and a phoenix feather, eleven inches long, and Sara getting lucky on the first try with a wand of willow and unicorn hair, ten inches long (A/N That's my wand from the official website of Harry Potter. It's also my favorite wand, the wand that I would choose even if I had something totally different on the website). 

Sally, however, was having a hard time finding a good wand. There was a pile of wands taller than she was on the floor next to her. 

"Elm, dragon heartstring, eight inches," Mr. Ollivander said in an exasperated voice, putting the wand in Sally's hand. Sally waved it around but nothing happened.

"Hmm…" Mr. Ollivander murmured softly, gazing around his shop. His eyes lit up as he looked in a corner of the room. He pulled out a wand from a high stack and brought it over to Sally.

"Holly, phoenix feather, ten and a half inches," he said. The girls' eyes widened as the description registered. It was the same wand as Harry Potter had, except for the length! 

Sally took it and waved it around. Red and gold sparks shot out of the wand, making everything else dull and dim by comparison. The girls' eyes widened further as they remembered that Harry's wand had the same reaction. (A/N: No, Sally is not Harry's long-lost sister or anything, it has a significance later in the story, but she's not a relative of Harry's or anything. Just a bit of foreshadowing that Sally asked me to put in is all)

The girls all paid for their wands, instructing Mr. Ollivander that the charges were to be sent to Dumbledore's vault, showing him a letter as proof. They were still spooked but waited until they were outside the shop before they exploded.

"OMIGOD! Sally, do you realize what your wand is?" Sara exclaimed. 

"Uh-huh," Sally responded. She looked too much in shock to say anything very coherent.

Somehow, the girls managed to get though shopping for cauldrons all right. The big pick-me-up was going to the book store, Flourish and Blotts, where they all went a little crazy buying books (they love to read, what can I say? Their real counterparts love to read too), getting more books than Hermione. The store clerk looked happy as he rang up their order. Once they were outside the shop, Jessi had a good idea.

"Hey! I just remembered! Fred and George's shop is in Diagon Alley! Can we go? Please?" she wheedled. The girls all whined with her until Tonks gave in, after making the girls promise that they weren't going to buy anything ("I don't want you missing lessons of your first year of Hogwarts. You will be extremely far behind, and you need all the schooling you can get." To which the girls answered, "But we already _know_ how to do things! If we could use our wands," glaring at Tonks, "we could show you.").

"Number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, here we come!" Roni cried as the girls set off.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was at the far end of town, so all the cross-country practice really paid off. When the girls got there, panting slightly but not very tired, the shop was full of Hogwarts kids of all ages. They entered with some difficulty and looked around, again with difficulty. It seemed that the Weasley twins were doing very well. The girls spotted a wall full of Skiving Snackboxes, and other wall full of candies that had 'interesting' effects, like Canary Creams. There was even a corner of the story devoted to regular candy, with a plaque dedicating that part to Harry Potter "for financial backing and support". It was just how they had imagined it. They could have stayed for a long time, but Tonks grew impatient and quickly herded them out. 

They finished the rest of shopping without great incident, except for the part where the girls wheedled ice cream out of Tonks (she's soft! I wish my parents were like that…) and Roni accidentally dripped hers onto Sara, which led to Sara throwing some of ice cream at Roni, who ducked and the ice cream hit Jessi, who launched some at Sara, who moved just in time and it hit a couple behind them. Eventually, it led to a food fight and lightened everybody's mood (doesn't that sound fun? I gotta add that to my to-do list!)

Finally, it was time for the girls to go back to Hogwarts; plus, Tonks had Auror duty that night (let's say she had the night shift that day). They all trooped back to the Leaky Cauldron, tired but satisfied, and Flooed uneventfully back to Hogwarts, where they all proceeded back to Dumbledore's office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Sorting

**Disclaimer:** I own it all, including all Harry Potter related things and Roni, Sally, and Jessi. Uh-huh. If you believe that, there's a place with men in white coats and padded walls that you can take a vacation to. But I do own Sara, Emily, Robert Aberson, and the girl with black hair and pale skin at the end of this chapter.  
  
**A/N:** Alright, I know it's taken me a long time to update. I'm really sorry about that. Oh, I was looking through my other chapters to see what all I had written, and I noticed that in the first chapter, I called it an epilogue. Obviously, that's a mistake. I meant to say that the first chapter was short because it was a _prologue_, not an epilogue. Sorry! I don't like this chapter much, personally, but you might. I'm trying out a new formatting thing because MSWord wasn't working, so hopefully it'll work. And… I think that's all. Huzzah, a short Author's Note for once!  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
The rest of the week until school flashed by to Sara and her friends as if it were a dream. Every once in a while, they would have to pinch themselves to make sure that it wasn't.  
  
During the week, they were tutored in all subjects except Potions by the teachers who taught that subject (does that make sense? McGonagall tutored them in Transfiguration, Flitwick tutored them in Charms, Sinistra tutored them in Astronomy, Sprout tutored them in Herbology, etc.). They didn't get any Potions tutoring because Professor Snape was always busy (or just plain didn't want to tutor them, which is more likely). They got tutored up to third year material in a week (they're not super smart or anything, but the books describe the wand movements and incantations well and they've read the books, so…).  
  
The girls reacted to the slightest magical thing with pleasure, and became very fond of many of the ghosts of Hogwarts (not to say that the ghosts liked them back, of course).  
  
Then, it was the day that the students arrived at Hogwarts. Sara, Jessi, Sally, and Roni woke up that morning hyper, a sense of anticipation growing. Sara, especially, was excited, she had been dreaming of actually meeting the canon characters from Harry Potter since she was nine and first read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. She was fifteen and a half now, and still dreaming of it, except that now it was happening!  
  
About three hours, the girls had reached their max limit to controlling (partly) themselves, and set off dancing in the corridors, singing and grabbing any teachers who happened to walk by them, making the teachers join the dance. Luckily for the teachers, an alert got out and the teachers were careful to avoid the halls that the girls were in. Finally, Dumbledore called them all to his office to discuss certain matters with them.  
  
"Hey Professor! What's up?" Roni asked jauntily.  
  
"Well, we need to discuss certain matters," the Headmaster replied.  
  
"Such as…?" Jessi prodded.  
  
"I have a question for you girls. Exactly how much do you know of the people of Hogwarts?" Albus asked.  
  
"Pretty much, I think," Sara answered, glancing at the other girls for conformation (they nodded), "I mean, we've all read the books tons of times, so we know a lot."  
  
"You know, for instance, what happened last June?" the old man inquired.  
  
"About the Department of Mysteries? Of course, it was a major part of the book!" Sally exclaimed, "Want me to recite the chapters that deal with it from memory?" The other girls laughed at that, all having been subjected to the retelling, all joining in at one point or another.  
  
"I don't believe that will be necessary. But thank you, Miss Zheng (A/N: there Sally, I changed your name. It's one of the most common Chinese last names, according to the Net. Better than being Sally Sun or Sally Li [you could be Sam's sister then!]. Although 'Jones' works better with the Sorting.). I think that the wisest option is to not use your knowledge in front of people. With all that's going on in the world, it's best not to make people suspicious," Dumbledore mused, "Any questions?"  
  
"Well, what if we can't help it? What if they want to know where we know all that stuff? Besides, Hermione Granger is muggle-born. She's probably heard of Harry Potter books before. They're really popular here in England, as well as in America and in the gazillion other countries where it's sold," Sally wondered.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," the professor replied.  
  
Next, Jessi spoke up.  
  
"Do we have to dress up in those black robes?" she asked, "I mean, they don't really show any personality. Can we paint them or something?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Black kicks ass, Jess, you just don't know it yet," Sara argued.  
  
"Black robes are the dress requirement here at Hogwarts. The keyword is black." Dumbledore told Jessica.  
  
Sara was next.  
  
"Professor?" she ventured meekly.  
  
"Yes?" he asked gently.  
  
"Is there any way to get electric equipment to work here? I know that they normally go haywire from all the magic, but I was wondering if you knew how to get them to work. I really need my music and my computer with an Internet connection. My inbox is going to be _full_ by now," Sara asked shyly. This was met with a clamor of agreement from the other girls.  
  
"I believe I might be able to do something," Dumbledore replied merrily, his bright blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Thank you," Sara said, "May I go and get them now? I really need my music now."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course."  
  
Sara and her friends exited the room and walked to the rooms where they were staying. Sara walked over to her magically enlarged suitcase, rummaged in it for a while, first coming up with her laptop and then finding her portable CD/MP3/.WAV (and more) player, along with headphones, while the others looked on in the doorway (whoa, talk about a run-on sentence! My English teacher would have a fit!).  
  
"Come on, let's go," Sara said, walking out the door. The other girls followed silently (amazing, huh?). They all walked back. When they got there, they rode back up the stairs, where Sara handed the electronic devices to Dumbledore. He took them and muttered, "_potestas_" (Latin for "power"), then handed them back to Sara.  
  
"Yay!" she squealed happily and skipped out of the room to go listen to music and check her email. The other girls looked at each other, shrugged, and ran after Sara, leaving Dumbledore chuckling to himself.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
(Time skip here to the Sorting! I don't really feel like writing what happened in between. Bite me. All that happened was the Sara, Jessi, Sally, and Roni got to check their email and listen to music, so you didn't miss anything!)  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Before the girls knew it, it was evening and Professor McGonagall was hurrying them to a room where the first years would be, as soon as they got to the castle. The girls waited silently, their eyes brimming with excitement. After about ten minutes, by Sara's watch, the first years came and started filling up the room.  
  
"They're so little!" Sara squealed quietly to Sally. Sally looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Don't look at me that way, Sally! It's not my fault that I'm the shortest!" Sara whined, smacking Sally on the head as she was extremely prone to do. "Besides, these shrimps are only, like, 4 feet tall! I'm taller than them! Look at them! Half of them are the size that Michael used to be." Sara bit her lip. It still hurt to think of her family. Sally squeezed her hand.  
  
"They are small, though," Jessi agreed, adding to the conversation. Sara nodded vigorously, while several first years who had overheard the conversation glared at the teenagers. Sara raised an eyebrow at them, as if to say, "Well, you are tiny. And eavesdropping is a bad thing." The first years looked away immediately. Sara smirked evilly.  
  
Before she could say anymore to her friends, Professor McGonagall came back into the room and led the first years (and the girls) to the Great Hall. The first years gaped at the enchanted ceiling, but the girls merely looked quite blasé. It was quite fun acting so much more mature than the little kids.  
  
The Sorting Hat sang its song (I'm not going to even try to write a song. Trust me, with my poetry skills (or my poetry non-skills, as the case may be), you'll be glad I didn't.), and the first 11-year-old ("Robert Aberson") got sorted ("Hufflepuff!"). After the first couple of people, the girls didn't bother actually listening to the Sorting, and instead, they looked around the Great Hall, searching for people they knew. Of course, first the girls' eyes went to the Gryffindor table, alighting on, you guessed it, Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor Trio. Sally, Jessi, and Roni's eyes lit up and they wore slightly starstruck expressions, blushing as Harry looked at them, while Sara wore a slightly bored and disgusted expression and continued looking at the rest of the tables, spotting Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table and Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table (here, Sara got a little bit of the starstruck expression). Finally, after all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore made an announcement:  
  
"As some of you may know, Hogwarts does not normally enroll new students older than first years." Sara could see Hermione nodding at this, "However, this year I have seen fit to have these four young ladies as sixth years. Please treat them kindly, as this is their first time here."  
  
Then McGonagall took out her list again.  
  
"Brown, Veronica"  
  
Roni walked fast up to the stool and eagerly jammed the ancient hat on her head. Since she was bigger than the first years, the hat didn't fall down to below her eyes.  
  
(The Sorting Hat is going to be in _italics_. The person getting Sorted is going to be **bold**.)  
  


-----With Roni-----

  
  
_Well, well, well. What do we have here?_  
  
**What we have here is a 15-year-old girl talking to an ancient hat that desperately needs some maintenance.**  
  
_Well, somebody with wit and sarcasm! Where shall we put you? Not Hufflepuff, I think, there is some loyalty lacking-_  
  
**EXCUSE ME?!**  
  
_Ahem. As I was saying, not Hufflepuff, maybe Slytherin?_  
  
**No. Not Slytherin.**  
  
_Not Slytherin, you say. Gryffindor? Maybe…no. I think not. I shall put you in RAVENCLAW!_  
  
The Hat shouted out the last word to the rest of the Hall. Roni disappointedly took off the hat, put it back on the stool, and walked to the table with the Ravenclaw banner above it. She took no notice of the applause that was sounding. She sat beside a first-year girl with long, wavy brown hair.  
  
"Hi, my name is Emily. You're Veronica?"  
  
"Yep." Roni turned her attention to the front of the Hall as McGonagall called out, "Zheng, Sally!"  
  
(No, this isn't going in alphabetical order, I wrote the Sorting last night, and I wrote them Roni, Sally, Jessi, Sara. And that's the order it's going to go in this story. Eat me.)  
  


-----With Sally-----

  
  
Sally walked over, sat on the stool, and put on the hat. Like Roni, the hat didn't slip down past her eyes.  
  
**Hello!**  
_Hello to you too. What do you know, a polite one. Unlike the last one._  
**Excuse me? Roni is not rude.**  
_Anyway, where shall I put you? You could do well in Hufflepuff, you know-_  
***mentally rolling her eyes* No, not Hufflepuff. Not Slytherin, either. How about Gryffindor?**  
_Hmm, Gryffindor. You would do well there. In Ravenclaw, also, you would succeed._  
**Gryffindor, please.**  
_Very well, I'll send you to GRYFFINDOR!_  
  
Sally took off the hat, beaming, and walked over to a spot in the Gryffindor table with three spots open. She blushed at everybody congratulating her on getting into Gryffindor. She looked at the front of the room again, as McGonagall read off the next name.  
  
"Smith, Jessica!"  
  


-----With Jessi-----

  
  
Jessi jogged over to the stool, put on the hat, and…  
  
**Can we get this over with? I already know where I'm going.**  
_Oh, yes. I see. You want Gryffindor? Never doubted it?_  
**Nope. Never.**  
_I see. Well, then, it'd better be GRYFFINDOR!_  
  
Jessi took off the hat, smiling, and jogged over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Sally. When she passed Harry, she repressed the urge to give him a hug, or at least whisper some comforting words to him, he looked so sad and depressed. She and Sally congratulated each other quietly on getting into Gryffindor, then looked up at the front where Sara had just gotten called.  
  
"I'm betting she gets into Slytherin," Jessi whispered. Sally nodded.  
  
"She'd have a fit if she got into anywhere else. She is obsessed with getting into Slytherin. I saw her this morning, she was trying to stop herself from Avada-ing a spider. She stopped herself, obviously, otherwise she'd probably be in Azkaban right now."  
  


-----Sara's POV (yes, she gets her own POV and the other don't. Eat me!)-----

  
  
"Sara Monroe!"  
  
I walked shakily up to the stool where the Sorting Hat lay, taking deep breaths. How did the others do it so calmly? I was sure that the whole school could hear my heart beating. I saw a glimpse of Sally mouthing "Good luck" to me and smiled. When I reached the stool, I picked up the hat, sat down, and put the hat on my head. It didn't cover my eyes, so I could see everybody looking at me. I don't like people looking at me. I started to hyperventilate when I heard a voice in my head.  
  
_Well, well, well. Sara Monroe._  
**That didn't take a great deal of logical thought, considering McGonagall called it out and you can see inside my head. Well, what do you think?**  
_Be patient! It takes time to look inside people's heads, you know._  
**Didn't take you long to decide where to put Draco Malfoy.**  
_Well, that's different. You, though… where to put you?_  
**Personally, I'm voting Slytherin. What ever you do, do NOT put me in with the Gryffindorks or the Huffly-Pufflys. If you do, I will have to practice some of those nice hexes on you. Oh, and knives are always useful for cutting fabric, you know.**  
_Well, there's no question where to put you. Why did I ask? SLYTHERIN, of course!_  
  
I picked up the hat off my head and handed it to Professor McGonagall, since I was the last person to be Sorted. I smirked at my friends. I always knew I'd get into Slytherin. My friends seemed to, too. I walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting across from Draco Malfoy, and sitting next to a girl about 13 years old who had long black hair and pale skin.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Was it any good? Was it horrible? Were there tons of grammar mistakes? Was the formatting OK? Whatever your thoughts were on it, tell me! Review! Whoever reviews gets a candy bar! (except Sally, she gets a pillow-fluffer… lol, sorry Sally, I was just remembering your 'America' poem that we had to do for Social Studies… 'member?)  
  
Reviewer Answers (from the first chapter on):  
  
**Sallymander:** Sally! You only reviewed once! Meanie! I reviewed your stories 6 times, one for each chapter! Cheapskate! *clears throat* Ahem. Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing. And for everybody who is reading this, this is Sally from the story. ^^  
**Princess Fluffy:** w00t! A two-time reviewer! Thanks a lot for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me!  
**tenniStar514:** Hey Jess! You, at least, reviewed my story twice, unlike SOME people… *glares at Sally* And I know you wouldn't really be like that in real life. I'm just writing whatever comes to mind, and in my mind right then, you weren't sympathetic. Not to mention, I didn't feel like making everybody all mushy-like. *wrinkles nose* Yuck. But anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
**Emily-Dufleng:** Hey, thanks for reviewing! Thank you so much for saying it's good! I personally don't think this story is that awesome. But I'll keep writing as long as people keep reviewing! ^^  
**Drei Elles:** Hey! One of my favorite author(s)! You're my best reviewer! You reviewed 3 times! w00t! Yeah, it is sad that her family died. I just had to get them somehow to the HP world, and that was what I thought of. Thanks so much for reviewing! You get a button that says 'I Reviewed Kinsey's Story'!  
**star estrella:** Thanks for reviewing my story! When are you going to update your story? Everyone, this is my 'twin', Rachel, in case you were wondering. She's awesome! ^^  
**Aluma:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I love Slytherin, too! That's why I put myself in there. If I had put Jessi or Sally in there, I'd be dead right now. So they're Gryffies, and I'm a Slytherin. 


	6. Music with Draco

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, related characters, Sally, Jessi, Roni, Lillix, or Vanessa Carlton. The first song is "Tomorrow" by Lillix, and the second song is "Paradise" by Vanessa Carlton.   
  
**A/N:** Well, another chapter. This one is about Sara after the Sorting. Sara's the main character, so she'll probably be the one I write most about. Don't worry, classes and the other girls are in the next chapter! Oh, and I decided that Draco's not mean to people in Slytherin. Snobby, maybe, but not mean.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
**Items in Sara's Suitcase:** Laptop, CD player, lots of CDs, DVDs, her mp3 player, Team CheeriosÓ, Reese's PuffsÓ (her two favorite cereals in the world), all the Skittles in the house, her clothes, her PJs, her guinea pig and its supplies, her turtle and its supplies (shut up~), a camera, some assorted candy, some assorted comfort objects (a doll that was her second doll ever, her diary, pictures, etc.), her contacts and glasses and supplies for them, her toiletries, and whatever I feel the need to be in her suitcase at various times of the story.   
  


-----Sara, that night-----

  
  
Sara sighed. It was her first night being away from anybody she knew – she usually slept in her house, obviously, or she had a sleepover with the girls, or she was at summer camp, where they always knew the other people in the room. Actually, it was only about 9 P.M. in Hogwarts time, which felt like a lot earlier in Sara's time. Sara knew everybody's name, of course, but she was in a room with Pansy Parkinson, for heaven's sake. Pansy snored. Blaise Zabini was OK. She was how Sara had imagined her, long red hair, pale-ish skin, and tall.   
  
Sara dug out her diary from in her suitcase and opened it up. It was one that Jessi had given her for her birthday in when they were in third grade (she thought, it had been a long time). It had Pooh Bear on it and said "A Special Spot For All My Thoughts". She used it when she needed to, and right now she needed to get out all her thoughts on her first real day (well, quarter day) at Hogwarts with kids around. She curled up on her bed and wrote:   
  
_Dear Diary, Thank God I got into Slytherin. Hmmmm… Draco's really hot. Better than in the books. Blaise is a girl, I see, glad that's cleared up. Ummmm… Crabbe and Goyle are as ugly as in the books, worse than in the movies, Pansy's ugly, and hm… that's all I see who I recognize. The girl I was sitting next to in the Great Hall (GH)'s name is Nadia. She's a third year, she's pretty nice. For a Slytherin, I mean. She's a lot like me, only two or three years younger. The Slytherin common room is pretty nice. It's like it was described in Chamber of Secrets. I wanna see what the Gryffindor common room looks like. Y'know, some of those fan artists were pretty close with some of the characters. Well, anyway, I have to go to bed. Classes tomorrow!   
~Sara~_  
  
Sara didn't really have to go to bed, she just needed something to end the entry with. She got out her laptop and headphones, turned on the laptop, plugged in the headphones and put them on, and put a music CD that she had burned into the CD drive. Music blasted into her ears. She quietly sang along with the song, walking down the stairs to get to the common room.   
  
_Tomorrow's just another day, another way to spend my day,   
All by myself.   
Staring at the TV screen, flippin' through my magazine,   
Everything is unclear,   
I need you here.   
Doo doo doo.   
  
And I wake up, put on my makeup,   
Pick up the phone, nobody's home.   
I need to break out, get me some takeout,   
Stand inside a crowd, I need to scream out loud,   
That I'll be OK.   
I'll be OK.   
  
Walking down this winding road, rainy days are all I know  
I have hit the ground  
Staring up into the sky, counting all the reasons why  
My mind is spinning around  
I need to breathe,   
Doo doo doo.   
  
So I wake up, put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone, nobody's home  
I need to break out, get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud  
That I'll be okay  
I'll be okay  
  
Get up from off the floor I, I just can't take no more  
Leaving it all behind 'cause yesterday's gone  
  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na  
  
And I wake up, put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone, nobody's home  
I need to break out, get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud  
  
I need to wake up, put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone, nobody's home  
I need to break out, get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud  
  
I need to break out,   
and alright,   
and okay,   
okay,   
alright,   
okay,   
o yea  
  
And we'll be all right_  
  
"What's on your head?" an arrogant voice asked from behind her. Sara blinked and took off her headphones (after stopping the music).   
  
"Hm? What'd you say?"   
  
"I said, what's on your head?" Draco asked, annoyed.   
  
"Oh. I didn't hear you, the music was too loud. Anyway, these are Muggle devices called headphones, this –(gesturing to the laptop)- is a Muggle device called a laptop, and this is where the music comes from –(taking out the CD)-. Wanna listen?"   
  
"Uhm… sure, I guess. Why do you have Muggle machines?"   
  
"Because they're awesome. Now, what kind of music do you want to listen to? It's Muggle music."   
  
"I don't know, what do you have?"   
  
"Oh, I have everything. I have a range of music from suicidal music to really loud ones. D'you want a depressing one? It's not really depressing, that's just what my friend calls it."   
  
"Uhm… I guess…"  
  
"OK! Here, listen to this. It's my favorite song," Sara said, putting her headphones on the taller boy's head, then switching the track of the CD and turning the volume down.   
  
_Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
She saw what could have been  
Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
When covers tucked in tight  
Funny when the bottom drops  
How she forgets to fight... to fight  
  
And it's one more day in Paradise  
One more day in Paradise  
  
As darkness quickly steals the light  
That shined within her eyes  
She slowly swallows all her fear  
And soothes her mind with lies  
Well all she wants and all she needs  
Are reasons to survive  
A day in which the sun will take  
Her artificial light... her light  
  
And it's one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise  
It's one more day in paradise  
One last chance to feel alright... alright  
  
Don't pretend to hold it in, just let it out  
Don't pretend to hold it in, just push it out  
Don't you try to hold it in, just let it out and   
Don't you try to hold it in, you hold it in  
  
And it's one more day in Paradise,   
One more day in Paradise,   
It's one more day in Paradise,   
One last chance to feel alright… alright.   
  
Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
She saw what could have been._  
  
Sara took her headphones off Draco. "You like?"   
  
"It's not bad. For Muggle music, I mean," he added. Sara laughed.   
  
"Admit it. You liked it," she teased.   
  
"No! It's Muggle music! Fine, I liked it!" he exclaimed, scowling, as Sara raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sara asked sweetly. He made a face and plopped down in a chair next to her.   
  
"Hey, wanna hear a really gross story?" Sara asked. Draco made a what-now face and accepted his fate.   
  
"Alright, here it is." And Sara read him a Harry/Draco slash story off FFN. When it was over, he rushed away to throw up. When he came back, Sara smirked at him. "What's the matter, don't like my story?"   
  
"NO! God, don't tell me anymore stories like that," he answered, shuddering.   
  
"Oh, am I God now? I never realized I was held that high in your esteem," Sara laughed.   
  
Draco just shook his head and sighed. "I'm going to bed." He got up and left.   
  
Sara pouted, then logged onto AIM to chat with her friends. She chatted until midnight, then went to bed. The next day was classes, after all… 


	7. Breakfast this thing won't format! gr!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recongnize. I don't own Evanescence or the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence.

**A/N:** I'm sorry! I didn't do reviewer replies last chapter! I'll do 'em this chapter, promise! Anyway… this is just a shortish filler chapter. w00t, no school tomorrow! Maybe I'll write another chapter. This is only 4 pages, on MSWord, it's short. Sorry!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara woke up around 7:30 next morning, the morning classes started. She quietly took a short shower (around ten minutes long, that was her usual time it took her to shower) and got dressed in a golden halter-top and black capris, then decided to wake up Blaise Zabini. 

She walked over to Blaise and shook the sleeping girl. "Blaise… wake up!" The red-haired girl didn't move. 

"BLAISE!" Sara shouted in Blaise's ear. 

"Eh… what?" Blaise answered sleepily. "Is there a reason you're shouting my name at…" she checked the clock, "8 o'clock in the morning?" 

"I want to go to breakfast with you," Sara whined. Blaise groaned. 

"You whine too much, Sara," Blaise complained, hoisting herself out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower now, I'll be ready in half an hour to go to breakfast." 

Sara nodded and sat on her bed, taking her CD player and headphones off the nightstand by the bed. Blaise took a black long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans out of her trunk (A/N: Yes, those are Muggle clothes, but Blaise isn't so much a stick-in-the-mud about Muggle stuff as, say, Draco is.), in addiction to her black robes and went into the bathroom. Sara began listening to her music and singing along softly. 

_Perfect by nature, _

_Icons of self-indulgence, _

_Just what we all need, _

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be, _

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?  _

_You know you've got everybody fooled. _

_Look, here she comes now,_

_Bow down and stare in wonder, _

_Oh how we love you, _

_No flaws when you're pretending. _

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be,_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie!_

_I know the truth now,_

_I know who you are,_

_And I don't love you anymore,_

_It never was and never will be,_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me,_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_It never was and never will be,_

_You're not real and you can't save me._

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool._

After about half an hour, Blaise came out of the bathroom fully dressed, including robes (which Sara did not have on). 

"Sara, don't you want your robes on?" Blaise asked skeptically. 

"Nope. I'll put them on before classes. I just don't like robes," Sara answered, shrugging. Blaise raised an eyebrow but said nothing, leading the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

As soon as they reached the Great Hall, Sara craned her neck to look for the Gryffindor table. When she spotted it, she could see Sally and Jessi laughing with the Gryffindor trio.

"I'll be there in a sec, 'kay?" Sara told Blaise. 

"Uh-huh, I'll save a spot for you," Blaise answered.

Sara walked over to the Gryffindor table and put one hand in front of Sally's eyes and one in front of Jessi's eyes. "Guess who!" 

"…Hi Sara…" They said in unison. Sara pouted and took her hands away. She sat in the middle of Sally and Jessi on the bench. "So… how's the famous Gryffindor common room? Have they changed the password?" she asked. 

"The common room's awesome, like in the book, they haven't changed the password," Sally answered. When she mentioned that they hadn't changed the password, Sara's face lit up like a child's in a candy shop (Muahahahahahahahahaha!). 

"Dude! Now I can play tricks on Potter!" Sara exclaimed. Jessi and Sally shook their heads amusedly. 

"Well, I'd better go, everybody's shooting dirty looks at me and Blaise looks lonely," Sara said, flipping all the Gryffindors off and smirking at them. Imagine how they'll react when I come into their common room… Sara thought. 

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Leave us then," Jessi scowled. Sara laughed. 

"Don't worry, Jessi. I'll still be here. Just a little more corrupted than usual, Sally STOP LOOKING LIKE THAT, now that Draco's here," Sara said, getting up. "Ciao for now." She walked over to the Slytherin table. 

"Why were you at the Gryffindor table?"  Blaise asked. 

"I have friends there, why does it matter?" Sara replied. 

"They're GRYFFINDORS. You aren't supposed to be talking to them," Draco cut in. 

Sara shot him a shut-up-or-I'll-castrate-you glare. Draco shut up. 

"I can get into their common room too…" Sara said dreamily. Draco looked like he'd like to say something, but Sara glared at him again and he managed to shut himself up. 

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaco… go get our schedules, will you?" Sara whined at the blond boy. He groaned, but got up and got the schedules. "Thank you, Drake," Sara thanked him. 

"…Don't call me Drake." 

"Alrighty, Dray," Sara smirked. Blaise, who had been watching the exchange amusedly, decided to break it up. 

"Do we have the same classes?" she asked. 

"Uhm… I think so… what do you have for electives?" Sara answered.

"I have Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, you?" (Blaise) 

"Um… Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies." (Sara) 

"MUGGLE STUDIES?!" (Draco) 

"Um… yeah…" (Sara) 

"You're taking _Muggle Studies_?!" (Draco) 

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" (Sara shooting Draco another death glare) 

"Er… no…" (Draco) 

"Good." (Sara) 

(Alright! Fine! I'll stop making the characters talk like that!) 

Blaise groaned, looking the rest of the schedule over. "Great, we have Potions with the Gryffindors first hour." 

"Yes!" Sara exclaimed. "Potions! With the Gryffindors! Actually, I hate the Gryffindors, I just wanna see Sally and Jess…" 

"…You're a lost cause, Monroe." 

"Yes, I know. Anyway… I've got to go back to the dorms for a sec, I have to put on the robes…" Sara replied, getting up from the table and making a face at the prospect of having to wear robes. She walked down to the common room and got her robes, pulling them on and glancing at her reflection in the mirror. 

When she got back to the table, she found Draco and Blaise getting ready for classes. 

"Do you know your way down to the dungeons, Sara?" Blaise asked. Sara nodded. She had had time during the days she was there to find out where all the classrooms were. 

"All right, well, are you coming with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and me?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sara replied. The five of them set off towards the dungeons, but before they reached there, they were ambushed by a  very unwelcome group, one that Sara had been dreading since she found out she was in Slytherin. 

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry Potter spat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oooo, small cliffie! Muahahahahahahahahaha! So… review please!

Reviewer Responses

**Aluma:** Yes! I am in firm belief that Draco is not gay. He just doesn't act like it. I emailed you for the question with the email in your profile, but you haven't responded yet… email me at sunmono12790@yahoo.com , m'kay? Thanks a bunch for reviewing! 

**Sally:** I still don't see how Draco was OOC, and how Sara was a MS… but I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter, and hope that you like this one better! And yes, I'm basing Sara on me. I thought you knew that? *frowns*


	8. Making Snape Mad

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Why anybody would want that Scarhead is beyond me, but I don't own him. Thankfully.

****

A/N: Sara gets on her smart-ass personality! w00t! And Snape gets mad, and Sara goes beyond the line of fair play. Voila, a perfect chapter. *snorts* Yeah right, C'est ca, but it's a nice thought anyway. I can't do reviewer responses this chapter, because I don't have the Internet where I'm typing, sorry. I'll do them next chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Sara quipped. Potter looked at her.

"Sara, right? Sara Monroe? Well, Sara, welcome to Hogwarts. You won't get anywhere far if you make friends with _him_." Potter said, gesturing to Draco. "I can help you there."

Sara looked at him. "Who do you think I am? Some Gryffindor Mudblood loving freak? I'm a Slytherin, Potter, and damn proud of it."

The Gryffindors looked furious at the mention of Mudbloods. Sara laughed. "Don't be surprised. I know all about you, Harry Potter. Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger."

"Sara, stop it. Don't make fun of them," Jessi told her. 

  
"Why? You never had a problem with it before. You always said that he needed anger management class," Sara said, beginning to laugh as she though of something she had once heard about anger management class. "Mer… ma… ner!" she choked out. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. Sara stopped laughing at once.

"Anyway, Potter, is there a reason you're here? Or is your lowly form begging for some attention? I'm sure your groupies" here Sara began laughing again because she remembered something she had heard involving groupies, "will be able to give you attention. So leave now."

"Who died and left _you_ in charge?" Potter asked slyly. Sara looked at him and raised an eyebrow as the Gryffindors burst into laughter.

  
"Potter, that's so fourth grade."

"Oh, and teasing innocent people isn't?" Hermione shot back. Sara began to giggle at the thought of the Gryffindors being 'innocent'. 

"At… least… I'm… not… responsible… for… a… person's… death…" Sara giggled out. By the looks on the Gryffindor Trio's faces, she knew she had struck a nerve.

"SHUT UP!" Ron roared, lunging at Sara. Potter and Hermione grabbed his robes, murmuring to him to calm down. Sara cackled evilly.   
  
"I seem to have struck a nerve with that comment," she said, ignoring the interested looks on Blaise and Draco's faces, and the murderous looks on the Gryffindor's faces.

"Sara, that was low," Sally commented. "Please, could you _try_ to get along, at least?"

"Tried," Sara grinned, "but failed." She laughed and walked away. "Ciao!" she waved. Draco and Blaise followed her.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Blaise giggled, once they were out of earshot of the Gryffindor gang. Sara smiled secretively. 

"Not telling."

"And what did you mean, he was responsible for a person's death?" Draco asked, a thoughtful look on his face. Sara's face fell.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Sara said, chewing worriedly on her lip. "It was a very low blow, and I should have known better."

"Come on, you're a _Slytherin_. That's what we _do_!" Blaise coaxed.

Sara remained adamant. "No. Oh, and as an afterthought, Blaise, stay out of my trunk if you value your life."

Blaise nodded, though she was smirking. Sara glared at her.

"Say it…" Sara warned.

"_Fine_. I'll stay out of your trunk," Blaise muttered sullenly. Sara smiled.

"Okay, let's go to Potions!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In about five minutes, the Slytherin trio (actually, it was a quintet, since Crabbe and Goyle were with them, but they're not important) reached the dungeons. Sara set up her cauldron next to Blaise's, at the edge of the Gryffindor/Slytherin dividing line, and looked around for Sally and Jessi. Neither of them were there, so she waited, chatting with Blaise and Draco (who was two cauldrons away from Blaise, Crabbe was between them). 

Finally, the waited-for duo arrived. Jessi scanned the room with her eyes, looking at Sara as Sara eagerly patted the seats next to her. Jessi said something to Sally, and the pair began moving in Sara's direction. 

As soon as they reached Sara, she promptly put her head tiredly on Sally's shoulder.

"Tired?" Sally smirked. Sara would have rolled her eyes, had they been open.

"When am I not?" Sara retorted, her eyes still closed.

"Sara, why can't you leave off Harry?" Jessi complained.

Sara sighed and took her head off Sally's shoulder. "Because I'm a bitch."

"Don't say that, you're not a bitch… usually. But, really, why?" Sally asked.

"Because I'm not nice to the people I don't like?"

"…OK, good point…"

"Yeah. So, when does class start?" Sara wondered.

"Right now," Draco whispered to her. She spotted Professor Snape coming into the room, his cloak swirling behind him (she almost giggled at how vampire-like he looked). _Time for some fun…_

(Hehe, I almost stopped here, just to annoy you. But I decided not to, as I have another page written on paper, and the chapter is only 760 words so far.)

"We seem to have three new students in the class," Professor Snape commented, looking at his roll-call list. "Miss Zhang, what is the main ingredient in a basic Truth Potion?"

Hermione raised her hand. Sally looked stumped. "I don't know, sir."

"Very well, Miss Monroe?" 

Sara's head shot up from where she had been "painting" her nails with Sharpie permanent marker. "How the hell should I know? You're the professor! Besides, if you don't know that and Hermione does, maybe you should consider another profession and let Hermione teach the class."

He looked furious. _Oops_, Sara thought. _Maybe I should've quit while I was ahead… Oh! That reminds me of something…_

"Professor, if winners never quit, and quitters never win, where did the saying 'Quit while you're ahead' come from?"

Snape looked absolutely outraged at her random comment. "Five points from Slytherin for your cheek, Monroe. And detention."

"YAY!" Sara shouted with the intent of making him more mad (hey, it was funny to see a vein in his temple throb!). By now, most of the class was snorting with laughter, especially Sally and Jessi. 

"Monroe. Outside. Now."

Sara smirked, gathered her things, and slowly walked to the door, bowing every couple of seconds as the laughter rose. She pocketed the Sharpie and opened the door. She took one last bow before stepping outside and letting the dungeon door slam loudly.

"Now then…" Snape said, ending the laughter as he started the lesson.

Outside, Sara was partially regretting being outside, as she now couldn't see Snape bully Harry. _Oh well_, she thought. There would be plenty of other chances to see Potter get bullied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Review if ya feel like it. Review if you don't feel like it. That way, I get happy and I write more!


End file.
